Lovely Lady
by LTP-girl
Summary: Mike and Cyrus question their tactics as parents when their daughter sneaks out to a bar one night, which also happens to land Logan in hot water. Contains Mike Logan appearance, yay!
1. Chapter 1

**The following fic draws attention to the issue of underage kids sneaking behind their parents' backs, and the consequences that often follow these acts. I was going to use this piece as a snippet in **_**Giggles**_**, but decided to extend it into a full story. It was originally supposed to be funny, but as I kept writing it, it sort of turned a bit darker than I anticipated. (Sorry to all you Mike Logan fans out there if I've portrayed him as bit sleazy, but I felt that he would be the best character to use in this story). Anyways, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Law and Order' or 'Law and Order Criminal Intent' and their characters.

Note: slight _Law and Order CI _crossover. Logan makes an appearance.

Rating: T, for adult themes and language

Pairings: Michael Cutter/Cyrus Lupo, Kevin Bernard/Anita Van Buren

Lovely Lady

By LTP-girl

**Norman's Bar, Friday night, 10:00pm**

Bottles and glasses clanked against each other behind the bar, above the buzzing hub of people chattering amongst each other. Rats squealed as they scurried along the stained floor, which reeked of stale alcohol, and the room was filled with a grey smoke screen. It was a pretty seedy place to be hanging out on a Friday night, especially if you were still attending high school.

Callie Cutter really shouldn't have been there, considering the fact that she was only sixteen. But, with the professional fake ID that her godfather, Kevin Bernard, had made for her, she could get in anywhere in New York City.

Her two fathers, Mike and Cyrus, were at home, watching some God-awful courtroom drama. She didn't want to be a part of that, so thought up a cover story to get out of the house, to make her Friday night a little more interesting. She had told them that she was sleeping over at her friend, Sierra Rubirosa's place, to catch up on some study, and to watch some movies with her and her mother, Connie. A girl's night in.

She recalled the events that had taken place a couple of hours earlier.

***

"_Have fun," Lupo called out to her as she left. _

"_Thanks Daddy Cyrus," she replied innocently. "I'll say hi to Connie and Sierra for the two of you."_

"_Good girl," Mike chimed in. "You're going to make an excellent lawyer some day." Something he always said to her._

_She continued to walk up the street, her two fathers watching her proudly from the doorway, their arms around each other._

_That's our girl, they thought to themselves._

_***_

As if Callie wanted to spend a night with a goodie-goodie like Sierra Rubirosa. _She _didn't know how to have a good time. And as if Callie wanted to be a lawyer like her two fathers when she finished school. _Not a chance._ She would have much preferred becoming a rock-goddess.

She butted the cigarette she had been smoking in an ashtray that was placed on the bar in front of her.

"That's a filthy habit," a gravelly man's voice said from behind.

She whirled around to see who it was that had spoken to her.

"Sorry to startle you," He apologised.

She looked up at him, a little wary.

"Hi, I'm Mike Logan," he introduced himself. He paused for a moment. "Excuse the cliché here, but what's a lovely lady like yourself doin' in a place like this?"

She shot him a debauched smile. He was forgiven.

"Well, I don't know," she replied equally flirtatious, admiring the distinguished older man, who was obviously trying to win her affections. "Waiting for a gorgeous guy such as yourself to take me home with him." She twirled her long jangly earring around her finger, before sipping the remainder of her mojito.

"Buy you another drink?" he enquired mischievously, taking a vacant seat next to her. "A lovely lady like you shouldn't have to dine by herself."

Logan had never seen this interestingly precocious young woman at Norman's Bar before. She didn't appear _too_ young... well, not young enough to get him thrown into the slammer. She had to be over eighteen to even get into a place like this. And after the day he had, cracking a hard-wired murder case, and with his boss throwing demands at him in every direction, he thought he could do with a little female company.

He had guessed that this particular woman he had been chatting up was at least in her second year of college, and after speaking to her, he soon realized she had quite a wise head on her shoulders.

_Nah, not too young_, he thought, reassuring himself. Although, he already had three glasses of scotch on the rocks, so how careful could he really be?

"Certainly," she replied confidently, accepting his drink offer.

He signalled for the bartender.

"Another scotch on the rocks, and a majito for the lovely lady over here. Thanks, Benny." He turned to face Callie. "So, what do you do?" he asked inquisitively.

_Mess with poor old guys' heads, _she thought to herself, in response to Logan's question. _You're not going to get me that easily, you dirty old man._

She chuckled slightly. "You don't wanna know what _I_ do," she replied, humouring him as she lit another cigarette.

"Try me," he replied, sounding inquisitive.

She put the lit cigarette to her mouth and withdrew a breath.

She glanced at Logan, and noticed a detectives' badge clamped to the left lapel of his jacket. She laughed on the inside at the thought of getting a member of law enforcement into trouble.

_You are horrendous sir_, she mused to herself. _Would you still hit on me if you knew I was EADA Michael Cutter's daughter? I don't think so!_

And do you think Logan even asked for her name?

***

**Norman's Bar, Friday night, 11:00pm**

Anita Van Buren and Kevin Bernard made their way down the dark street.

Anita had just received the all clear from her medical physician, and it was declared that she was completely cancer free. No more tension waiting around for something to suddenly flare up while in remission.

She and her colleague, Bernard, had become quite close friends during her cancer battle, and their bond was tighter than ever. Bernard was so relieved to hear her good news that he decided to treat her to a night on the town straight after work.

They stopped outside Norman's Bar.

"Now, I know what you're thinking Anita, this place does seem pretty shady, but they mix great margaritas," he said enthusiastically.

He opened the door for her.

Once inside the bar, Anita took in the surroundings. The stench of alcohol soiled into the carpet, and stale cigarette smoke filled her nostrils. The few people that occupied the bar and tables were a little rowdy, and all appeared to have had too much to drink, but seemed nice enough.

Bernard led her to a two seated table by the window.

He glanced up at a rather stout looking man that approached him, before spreading his arms out in a friendly embrace.

"Hey Benny, my man, how are you doing?" he enquired after the man, who was obviously a close friend of his.

"Not too bad, not too bad," he answered, as the two men parted. "And yourself?"

"Me? I'm doing great," Bernard replied. "Hey, there's a friend of mine I want you to meet." He signalled Anita to join him.

She approached the two of them. "Hi, I take that you're Benny," she greeted with a warm smile, reaching her hand in a firm handshake. "I've heard so much about you."

Benny shook her hand, returning the gesture. "All good I hope," he joked with a smile.

"Well, I hear you make a pretty mean cocktail," she answered cheekily.

The three of them laughed.

Benny returned back to the bar. "I'll send you two a round of Margaritas, on the house, how's about that?" Benny called out to Anita and Bernard.

"Thanks Benny, you know how to hit the spot," Bernard called out, as he and Anita took their seats at their table.

Anita had to admit, despite the sordid atmosphere of Norman's Bar, the people there seemed pretty welcoming and friendly. Her eyes skimmed the room. Most of the customers seemed like single, middle aged men who were drinking down their sorrows, most of whom appeared to be cops off duty. The typical _regular_ for a place like this.

Her eyes turned back to Bernard, who was sitting opposite her.

"So, where did you find a place like this?"

Bernard chuckled. "One of the places I was introduced to just after I got out of the academy," he replied.

"I'm guessing it was a lot more popular back then," Anita piped up, observing the low amount of customers.

"Yeah, but popular is an understatement," he replied. "This place used to be packed." He paused for a moment. "I met Rosemary here."

"Oh, I see," she replied, solemnly.

Benny approached their table laden with a tray of margaritas.

"Thanks man," Bernard said, as Benny placed it on the table.

They each retrieved their drinks.

Anita's thoughts were suddenly broken with the shrill sound of drunken laughter. She turned her head, intrigued.

_Someone's having a good time, _She thought to herself. _It's pretty odd for that to happen in a dank place like this. _

Her eyes scanned the entire room, and her mouth dropped with shock in face of the sight in front of her. There sitting at the bar was Cyrus and Mike's daughter, Callie, laughing it up with some old hoggie who had his back to her, trying to have his way with Callie. Anita recognised her instinctively. And she was drunk.

She glanced back at Bernard, nodding towards their direction.

Bernard eyed where Anita had signalled, taking a sip of his drink. His eyes widened at what he saw, and he nearly spat out the contents of his mouth.

"Hey that's Cutter and Lupo's kid," he blurted out to Anita.

"That's right," she replied, with both astonishment and dread in her voice.

They both watched on in surprise. Her body language, the way she gestured, and the way she looked at the man who was sitting next to her, it certainly was not typical behaviour of the innocent Callie Cutter they knew. They just sat there helpless, not sure whether to intervene, finding it very difficult to digest, and accept, what was happening in front of their very own eyes.

Bernard felt a lump in the pit of his stomach. He knew that this was partly his fault. He had created a fake ID for Callie to use. He knew that it was wrong to do, especially in his position as a NYPD detective, but he always considered Callie to be responsible and wise beyond her years. It was meant to get her into the top priority list of the high-brow section at the library, with the hope that she would pass as a college student, to help her achieve high grades on her assignments. Not to get into distasteful bars, where lonely old men put their hands all over her.

_I've got to help her, _he thought to himself. _No matter how much trouble I get into, I not only have a responsibility as her godparent, but as a human being, to get her out of this mess, and to lay down the law. _He counted seven empty glasses on the bar in front of her and recognised what she had been drinking. Mojitos.

He got out of his seat, Anita following him.

Callie saw Anita and Bernard approach them, her eyes lighting up with excitement in her drunken state.

"Hey, Anita and Kevin, what are you guys doing her!" she slurred cheerily. "You havin' a party too?"

A concerned look spread across Anita's face as she looked at Callie.

Bernard approached the man whose back was towards them and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

The man looked up at them, a little perplexed.

Anita and Bernard took a step back in bewilderment.

_Detective Mike Logan?_

"Logan?" Anita quarried. "What are you doing with that girl?"

"Yeah, you filthy bastard, what do you plan to do with her?!" Bernard demanded, cutting in.

His mouth dropped slightly, a little astonished by Detective Bernard and Lieutenant Van Burin's abrasive tone.

"Well it's nice to see you too," he replied sarcastically.

Anita and Bernard both noticed he was a little drunk. They exchanged looks of disapproval.

"Cut the shit, Logan," Bernard pressed. "You keep your hands of her, you understand!"

Mike Logan glanced back at the tipsy girl sitting next to him, who was giggling in amusement.

"We're just having drinks," Logan explained, looking back up at Bernard and Lupo.

_What business is it of theirs who I share a drink with? _Logan thought to himself. _So what if she's a young college student. If she's over eighteen, she can legally make decisions for herself, and that includes choosing to get hammered. I'm not forcing drinks down her throat. _

Anita shook her head in disgust. "You could lose your badge over this," she informed him seriously, in an even tone.

A look of disbelief spread across Logan's face. He shrugged for an answer. "She's over eighteen. She's a college student," he argued, trying to reason with them. "She's twenty. She told me she's studying French art/literature, in her second year. What is this? The French inquisition."

Anita and Bernard exchanged hesitant glances.

"So what if I'm a cop," he continued, in a retorting tone. "Just because I keep bad guys behind bars for a living, it doesn't mean I have to spend my nights locked up alone in my apartment, does it? Aren't people like us allowed to have a bit of fun? _This_, by the way, happens to be completely legal." He was a little more than outraged.

Bernard tried very hard to keep his composure, and repressed his urge to lash out.

"I don't know whether the constitution really condones the sort of fun you're engaging in, Logan," Bernard shot back smartly. "Because I'll have you know that this young lady over here is not twenty, as she so claims. Believe it or not, Logan, this girl happens to be only sixteen. She's still in high school."

"By serving her alcoholic beverages, you are contributing to the corruption of a minor," Anita added. "And I'm not saying that you intended on sleeping with this girl, although I'm fairly certain that you did, in perusing that, you would be also committing statutory rape."

Logan's eyes turned incredulous. He had a hard day at work, he was tired, and he had a few too many himself. The last thing he needed was a shouting down from members of his own team.

Anita sighed, fed up. Despite the good news she had recently received, she had a pretty rough day too, as Lieutenant, and could understand Logan's need for an outlet as well as his misjudgement. It was Friday night, the end of the week, everyone just wanted to get home to their families and rest up.

"Look Logan," Anita bargained, her voice a little peeved. "We'll let it slide just this once, since you were none the wiser. You're damn lucky, Detective. I hope you realize that."

Logan nodded, swallowing his pride as he stared down at his feet. He didn't want to face any more trouble by opening his big mouth.

Bernard glanced over at his boss, a little shaken by what she had told Logan. She wasn't usually tolerable of this sort of behaviour, especially when innocent young people were involved.

"Come on Callie, let's get you home," she said, approaching Callie, her arms outstretched.

Her main concern was for Callie Cutter's safety.

Bernard gave Logan one last cold glare, almost pressing his nose into his face, before aiding Anita help Callie out of her seat.

"This shit ain't over," he said angrily through gritted teeth. "I wander what the DA's office will have to say about this, especially considering the fact that you've attempted screwing around with the EADA's daughter."

Logan was left there to think about that last comment that Bernard had made.

Anita and Bernard helped Callie off the stool she had been sitting on at the bar.

Her legs began to droop, and they both found that she couldn't hold her own weight, let alone walk. She was literally legless from all the alcohol she had consumed.

Bernard ended up having to carry her out to the squad car.

***

Anita and Bernard were outside now, walking down the cold, shadowy street.

Bernard turned to face Anita, who walked by his side, her hands in her coat pockets. "What do you think Cutter will make of this?" he asked her, a hint of dark humour in his voice.

Anita appeared somnolent, almost seeming to drag her feet along the ground.

"He'll hit the roof. Knowing Cutter, he'll go the whole nine yards in thrashing out this incident," she replied with a heavy sigh. "But, it's our duty to let him and Lupo know what happened. There's no point in keeping it from them. Mike and Cyrus will find out one way or another, lawyers being lawyers. We'll just have to stand back and let them have it."

**What do you think so far? Please review! Thanks:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Mike and Cyrus discover what their daughter has been up to. Mike gets all piss -angry/macho-protective (think 'Human Flesh Search Engine' when he yelled at Bernard outside court, 'Dignity' when he scolded Connie, and of course 'Innocence' when he protected Connie with that racial slur), you know what I mean;-) and Lupo acts as his voice of reason. Both fathers are left in a quandary regarding Callie's behaviour. Enjoy!!!! XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order_ or _Law and Order Criminal Intent_ and their characters. The character, Callie Cutter, is mine.

**The Cutter-Lupo household, Saturday, 2:00am**

Anita and Bernard had returned a very drunken and barely conscious Callie to her home, much to the dismay of her startled parents. They had explained to Mike and Cyrus, who had been abruptly woken in the middle of the night, the details of what had happened. Callie was now up in bed, sleeping off the effects of her brief venture into the dark side.

Michael Cutter was fuming. He angrily paced around the lounge room, his husband watching him tiredly as he leaned against the crystal cabinet.

"I can't believe she did this. I really can't," he ranted, for the fourth time in the whole hour they had been discussing the situation. "She's a _good_ kid. She's _our_ kid."

Cyrus sighed exasperated, quite used to Mike's frequent outbursts. He rubbed the bridge of his knows, and looked down at the floor. Always left to pick up the pieces, quite literally in fact, with the incident they dealt with the week before. Last week's hissy fit involved the neighbours sneaking an overflow of trash into their trash can and recycle bin, and Lupo had to pull Mike back from tipping contents of the trash cans all over the neighbours' driveway.

"And it's not the fact that she got drunk that gets to me, it's that she lied to us."

"Come on Mike," he pleaded softly. "We know she's a good kid. You're just going to have to accept that even good kids make mistakes."

Mike stopped pacing for a moment, and stood with his hands on his hips. He glanced up at Cyrus.

"Well I'm not having my daughter going off the rails. Not after all the hard work we've put in as parents," he continued. "It's difficult enough having the scrutiny of all those straight parents brought upon us, and their anti-same-sex parenting agendas crammed down our throats."

"Mike, you know they're not all like that," Cyrus reasoned. "Besides, look at all those messed up kids with _straight parents."_

"Yes, but parents like _us_ are expected to do it better," Mike protested. "It's worse for gay parents, Cyrus."

Cyrus approached him from behind, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Mike, all kids screw up sometimes. You can't stay angry at Callie forever," he soothed, spreading his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm _disappointed_ in Callie. I'm _angry at Bernard_, for giving her that phony ID in the first place," Mike explained. "He's a cop for God's sakes. You'd think he'd be more sensible than this. And he's Callie's godfather. You'd think he'd prioritize her well-being over her wants."

Mike broke from his husbands embrace, and began irately trampling around the room again.

"And as for this Detective Mike Logan, _ohhhh, _he wouldn't want to encounter _me_ in the hallway of the DA's office, let me tell you that much!"

He placed his hands on his hips, and shook his head.

"I don't know, I don't know," he muttered, fed up.

Cyrus folded his arms. "You know, the only reason Bernard gave Callie that fake ID was to help her with her schoolwork," he protested. "He figured that it would help her get better access to academic resources, and that she was responsible enough to use it for just that."

Mike stopped pacing for a moment. A look of bewilderment spread across his face. "You mean you knew about this?"

He was outraged.

Cyrus just realized he had said too much.

He looked away from Mike. "Yeah, I did Mike," he replied matter-of-factly. "We knew you'd react in this way, that's why we kept it from you."

"You know me too well," Mike shot back begrudgingly.

Cyrus paused for a moment. He unfolded his arms and scratched his head. "You know, it does kind of surprise me that Callie used her fake ID in this way."

Mike scoffed in amazement. "Surprise you? You've got to be kidding," he bristled astounded. "Well, let me give you a little parenting lesson on teenagers, Family Law Attorney Lupo. They're fictitious liars. And it's when parents give them too much leeway, that they get themselves into uncontrollable situations involving scum like that greasy Logan."

Cyrus looked up at him. "Well, at least we know that Callie's a normal human being," he replied gravely.

Mike slumped into the leather couch in the middle of the room. His eyes became slightly pained.

"What Bernard did, does not help in our raising Callie," he seethed through gritted teeth. He had been gritting his teeth a lot lately, especially with the increased case-load he had been given in recent weeks, causing him more dental visits than he cared to mention.

He sighed forlornly. "What really upsets me is that she came this close, _this close_, to... " he struggled to finish his sentence, his eyes becoming distant and frosty. _A parent's worst nightmare_, he thought silently to himself.

Cyrus joined Mike, dropping himself wearily onto the couch beside him, and plonking his feet on the glass coffee table in front of them.

"You know, I'd say it's goddamn lucky that Anita and Bernard had to be there," Cyrus contended softly. "You know, if it wasn't for Anita and Bernard, _anything_ could have happened to her."

**What's to happen in the morning?**

**What do you think? Did I get Mike Cutter and Cyrus Lupo right? Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next morning. Mike and Cyrus discuss more effective parenting. **

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order_ and _Law and Order: Criminal Intent_ and their characters. I do not own _Thirteen_ and its characters. Callie is mine.

Rating: T, for adult themes and language

Note: Slight _Law and Order/Thirteen_ crossover.

**Cutter-Lupo household, Saturday, 9:00am**

Callie woke to the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window.

She felt her pulse inside her head, her mouth was dry, and she had the incessant urge to be sick.

She threw off the bedcovers, and quickly bolted to the ensuite bathroom, covering her mouth as her stomach lurched.

She dropped to her knees and hurled into the toilet bowl.

***

Cyrus entered the kitchen where his husband was sitting behind a laptop, reading over a case-file.

"You were up early this morning," he yawned, approaching Mike and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I heard you at six, was it?"

"I couldn't sleep," Mike answered deadpan, his eyes remaining on the computer screen.

Cyrus approached the coffee machine and poured himself a mug of brown liquid.

"You know, Callie will have some headache when she gets up," he said, with slight humour in his voice, as he raised the steaming mug to his lips.

Mike glanced over at him. "It's not funny," he retorted annoyed.

"Come on, Mike, she's a teenager. It's normal for teens to make mistakes," he reasoned. "I bet you were no angel when you were Callie's age."

"I understand that, Cyrus," Mike sighed exasperated. "But you know as well as I do that parents like us are forced to do it better. We can't let Callie slip through the cracks, because as soon as she trips, a straight parent will be right there to address where we went wrong."

"I'm not saying that we should let her believe that her behaviour last night was in any way acceptable, because it wasn't. But we need to be understanding of what she's going through too as an adolescent, and what's motivating her to act out in this way," Cyrus explained. "And, you need to stop with the gay-parent thing. There are plenty of straight parents on our side."

Mike looked into Cyrus's eyes.

"Look, I'm not trying to be an ogre here. I just want what's best for Callie," he said simply.

"I know."

"I don't want her to look back on her life, and find that it's full of regrets."

"I don't either," Cyrus replied. He paused before he spoke. "What we need to do is to keep Callie informed of what is unacceptable and the dangers that come with risk-taking."

"I couldn't agree more."

"There's someone I think Callie have a talk to, in getting back on track, to aid in preventing something like this from ever happening again," Cyrus began. "There's this young woman I once worked with while on the force, Tracey Freeland, who's a substance abuse councillor. She's from a pretty rocky background, and I think she'd be able to identify with Callie."

"I think that would be good for Callie," Mike agreed, feeling slightly relieved.

Mike diverted his eyes away from Cyrus and sighed heavily. "What about this Mike Logan?"

"What about him?"

"Isn't he going to be charged?"

Cyrus shrugged. "I don't think so."

Mike was worried about Cyrus's lack of concern.

"Aren't you angry?" he enquired, looking back up at him.

Cyrus took time in thinking about the question Cyrus had asked. "I'm startled, but not angry. He didn't think Callie was that young, I mean, she did lie to him."

"Yes, but he still committed a crime."

"I'm just thankful that Callie didn't get out of her depth even further," Cyrus replied honestly. "And that Anita and Bernard were there to get her out of that mess."

"It's still illegal to sleep with someone who's intoxicated," Mike shot back indignantly.

"He was intoxicated as well," Cyrus protested.

Mike was too tired to continue arguing, and resumed reading over the case he had in front of him.

Cyrus leaned into Mike to kiss him once again, before getting out of his seat.

"Oh, and when Callie comes down, don't be too hard on her," he pleaded with his husband. "She probably won't remember most of what happened last night."

Cyrus then left the room and headed upstairs to have a shower.

***

Callie made her way down the hallway, rubbing her throbbing temples, her mind dizzy.

Cyrus smiled up at her sympathetically, passing her in the hallway, understanding the full effects of a hangover.

_Ah, college days, _he reminisced, remembering the time he had woken with his head in the dorm toilet, drenched in his own vomit.

"How you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine, I guess," she lied.

He chuckled with amusement. "I don't believe that for a second."

She rubbed her bloodshot eyes.

"Hey, how about we go get breakfast at the Cheesy Grill after," he suggested, trying to cheer her up. "Don't worry about Mike, he'll get over it, eventually."

"Um, okay," she replied, seeming distracted. "What happened last night?"

**What do you think? What are your opinions of the Mike/Cyrus pairing? Feel free to review;-)**


End file.
